Goodbye For Now, Or Maybe Forever
by BlackWingedDemon
Summary: Jack was done with everything and anything to do Showdowns and Wu and evil. So he decides to take a vacation with some friends in another part of the world. Thinking no one would care anyway, Jack tells no one he is leaving. Soon both the Xiaolin and Heylin sides begin to wonder what happened to the boy genius. And they may find out soon when a new powerful Wu activates. Chack
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did there would be Chack in every episode. I own none of the characters except the mentioned OC's**

_**Bold Italics-Text messages**_

_Italics with ' '-Thoughts_

_Plain Italics-Flashbacks _

I hope you all enjoy! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic and I'm excited to finally be writing again after a long time! I've had this head canon about Jack having like friends in another part of the world from online since he's kind of a loner and only has his computers and Jack-bots for comfort (Don't ask why it just popped in my brain meats one day and never left). I've combined this with another head canon of Jack disappearing and everyone slowly losing their shit over finding him. I'll try to update this story every week if I can. But I'm lazy so that may not always happen. *sorry 'bout it* ~BlackWingedDemon

**Full Summary: **Jack was done with everything and anything to do Showdowns and Wu and evil. So he decides to take a vacation with some friends in another part of the world. Thinking no one would care anyway, Jack tells no one he is leaving. After days with no sign of Jack, the monks decide to check on him only to find his house empty with no sign of him or mention of where he went. Word spreads quickly of Jack's disappearance and soon both the Xiaolin and Heylin sides begin to wonder what happened to the boy genius. And they may find out soon when a new powerful Wu activates and sends them directly to where Jack has been trying to get away and having the time of his life. And contemplating whether or not to ever go back. Eventual Chack, mentions of JackxOC, and possible side pairing of RaixClay.

* * *

_Jack Spicer was done. Finished. Through. Just completely and totally done with everything in this world and the next._

_The evil boy genius flopped down on the black couch in his lab and sighed loudly to the empty room. Wuya had left long ago, the Jack-bots that hadn't been destroyed today had been put away after clearing the damage done to his home from today's Showdown. Which he had lost. Again._

_Jack sat up slowly, muscle aching. Slipping off his coat and kicking off his oversized boots, he took his beloved goggles off his head and set them aside on the coffee table next to the couch. "Dammit...I'm so tired of losing to those Xiaolin losers! Stupid monks! Stupid Wuya and her double crossing-ness! And stupid Chase Young and his sexy, stupid, sexy face! He didn't even look at me when I asked for his help! I could have died under that rock!"_

_Jack sighed heavily again, a pale arm covering his closed eyes as he layed back on the black leather of the couch. "...I bet they wouldn't even care if I died. Hell they wouldn't even notice. Well, maybe they'd notice when I didn't come to Showdowns or raid their Wu vault for a while, but they wouldn't care. They'd all be happy if I was gone." Jack thought about this for a moment, and it only served to worsen his mood. "Maybe it'd be better if I wasn't around.."_

_Suddenly Jack phone went off, alerting him to he had a new message. Opening and unlocking his phone he read the text and a small smile made its way onto his face._

_**Trevor-Hey sexy ;) we all missed u last night. U should come see us sometime!**_

_The red haired genius smiled as he read it again and again. He wanted to visit, he really did, but he had so much to do here. He had to fix the Jack-bots and steal his Wu back and..and..and what? What did he really have to do that couldn't wait until later? Hadn't he just had a pity party of one about how no one would care if he left? So its not like he'd be missed if he went away for a few days. In that moment Jack Spicer decided to take a few days off from Showdowns and Wu stealing and dealing with everyone else. He was going to take a little vacation. Quickly he texted Trevor back._

_**Jack-Hey yourself ;P I'll be over this weekend. I'll leave tonight and see you by tomorrow ok?**_

_Almost immediately after sent it came a reply._

_**Trevor-Woah really?! Sweet! But what about the whole "evil ruling the world and showdowns" thing?**_

_**Jack-I've decided to take a break from that for awhile. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Trevor-Awesome! I'll tell everyone ur coming!**_

_Jack set down his phone and got up from the couch. Quickly going to his room and packing a few things, he got on his laptop and booked a first class flight for Paris, France for later that evening. The Spicer name and money came in handy sometimes. Jack instructed a few of his working Jack-bots to watch the house while he was gone. He then took one last look around his beloved lab, before heading to the airport via his heli-pack. "I feel like I should let someone know I'm leaving, say goodbye...nah, who would I tell? The monks? They'd throw a party. Wuya'd make rude remarks. And Chase...he wouldn't care. Nah, they'd all be happy I'm leaving. I won't tell anyone, I'll just leave." And he did._

* * *

_Jack boarded his plane later that evening and watched the sun set as the plane took off for Paris. "Goodbye China, for now." he said aloud, and then thought. 'Or maybe, forever'._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish. **

Holy shit I managed to update! I started this chapter and then lost interest and finally decided I needed finish it. So here it is! Total crap but I hope you all like it! This turned out a bit longer than I expected and would have been longer but I decided to stop with it as is and put more stuff with the monks in future chapters.

I hope all American readers had a safe and happy 4th of July and didn't have any fireworks go off in your face like my friend did, or have any almost hit you as they went off like I did. Some seriously close calls with fireworks this year, yikes.

Slightly mentioned OCs will make more of an appearance and be introduced in the next chapter.

_**Bold Italics-Text messages**_

_Italics with ' '-Thoughts_

_Plain Italics-Flashbacks_

P.S. Lets play spot the reference!

* * *

**One Week Later**

One week. 7 full days.

That's how long it took for anyone to notice Jack was gone. Surprisingly it was Hannibal Bean who made the observation, during a showdown no less. As the miniature epitome of evil arrived on scene to battle for the newly activated Wu, he noticed a certain self proclaimed evil boy genius wasn't to be found. He thought nothing of it, but chose to voice it anyway.

"So, Spicer decided not to show to this one?" he drawled "What a pity, can't say I blame the boy though, he's hopeless."

This made all the others pause for a moment, and the same thought crossed all their minds at once. No one had seen pale hide nor flamboyant hair of the goth. "Actually, we have not seen Spicer for several days now." Omi stated. "Neither have I." said Wuya, thoughts just now crossing to when she had last seen the young albino. "In fact I haven't seen him since last week."

"I too have not seen Spicer," said Chase, still in fighting pose. "I have received no unexpected annoying visits nor have I seen him at any showdown this past week."

"Wait..so no one knows where the kid is?" Dojo asked aloud, a collective of heads shaking "no" answering him. "Well he couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Perhaps not" Hannibal Bean said as he hopped down from Ying-Ying, "but now is not the time to worry about it. This Wu is mine!" And with that everyone once again pushed Jack Spicer to the backs of their minds and continued on with the showdown. Which the monks won, much to the chagrin of the three Heylin present. As they flew back to the temple however, Kimiko was the first to voice what they all began to think. "Maybe we should go check on Jack..ya know, make sure he didn't kill himself with one of his projects or something." The boys nodded in agreement as Dojo headed to Jack's house, shrinking down as he landed.

"Well it looks empty from out here. Not a Jack-bot in site." said Rai as they walked to the house. "Perhaps we should knock?" Omi asked, looking to his fellow monks for some clue as to what to do next. Clay looked around at the front of the house. All the blinds on the windows were shut, giving them no indication if any life was inside. "Spicer's not just gonna let us in the front door, if he's even here." "Agreed, perhaps we should go in the back?" Omi asked. They went around the back of the mansion, all the windows having the same shut up appearance. Kimiko quickly jimmied the lock to the back door and they all stepped into the massive and largely unused kitchen of Jack Spicer's home.

"Hello?" Kimiko's voice seemed to echo through the dark, empty house. "Well looks like no one's home! Let's go!" Raimundo turned to go as he spoke. "Hold on there pardner, we haven't even checked his lab yet. He's probably got his music too loud ta hear us." Rai grumbled but agreed with the cowboy. The Xiaolin warriors made their ways down to the lab, but no blaring bass or screamed lyrics of Jack's usual iPod shuffle list could be heard as they made their way down to the lab the albino practically lived in.

The door creaked as it opened to reveal the lab in the same state it always appeared to be in, minus a certain goth dressing teen. And the Jack-bots that could usually be seen around the house at any given day. Where the hell were all the Jack-bots? They should have had to destroy some by now.

"Guys! Look at this!" Dojo sat holding open the door to another room, which housed all the Jack-bots that should have been attacking them. "Looks like Spicer put away his toys for once."

"Yeah but, why?" Kimiko asked as she swiped a thin layer of dust off the work table with her finger. "Clearly Jack hasn't been home for awhile now, but where'd he go? And why didn't he say anything to anyone about it?" "Perhaps he did not want us to know where he was going." Omi thought aloud as he inspected the lifeless bots hanging neatly in their storage spaces. The dragon of the wind scoffed "Please, where would Spicer go that he wouldn't tell anybody about? For that fact where would Spicer even go?" "I don't know, but I bet I can find out." said Kimiko as she picked something off a coffee table.

"Look at this! It's Jack's laptop, he must have left it behind. I can hack into it and find out where he is or might be!" she stated proudly as she held up the plain looking laptop.

The monks left the empty Spicer mansion, Jack's laptop in tow, and returned to the temple where they informed Master Fung of Jack's disappearance and their findings at his home. This earned them a good luck in their search and an extra hour of chores for breaking and entering Jack's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a studio apartment in Paris, Jack Spicer sat among familiar faces, and truly enjoyed himself for the first time in forever. He lay in bed, which consisted of a few mattresses on the floor and a blanket mainly being hogged by the body next to his, though he didn't mind, and thought about his life back in China for the first time in a week.

'_I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone..no, probably not. Not that they'd care anyway. Gah! Stop it Jack! You're here to have fun and forget about all those losers!'_ He rolled over, back to the other body, to look out the window. He looked up at the bright crescent moon surrounded by stars._ 'I wonder what Chase is doing'_ was his final thought before he drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

First I'd like to apologize for the confusion with chapter/story mix up. It was really late (meaning like 2-3 in the morning)when I tried to update my Bleach story and thus mixed it up with this story and uploaded the new chapter for that story to this one.

Second I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed to tell me of my mix up because it probably would have taken me a lot longer to notice my mistake if no one had said anything.

This chapter is a little bit shorter mainly for the fact I wasn't entirely sure what to do here. I have more with the monks already planned out but decided to not put it in this chapter and save it for the next. SO have a flashback instead! I know I said I'd give you a little more with the OC's but again I couldn't figure out where to go with this so you only get a little more about Trevor,which is half of what I promised..I think lol.

Hope you enjoy and sorry again for the confusion!

* * *

_Jack looked around the airport as he stepped off the plane. People bustled about everywhere,a female voice rang out over the intercom in French then in English. Finally he spotted him, a tall slender young man leaning against a window of the terminal, stance relaxed, head of half shaven blue tipped hair bobbing to the music probably blaring from his earbuds. _

_Jack smiled as he stepped over to the man and clapped in the mans face, startling him out of his day dream world. "Jesus!" he exclaimed as he took out his earbud and looked up at the boy genius. Jack laughed and smiled "Hey you. Miss me?" The young man smiled back and pulled Jack into an embrace that he gladly returned "Not at all." he joked. _

"_Oh whatever, you know your life just isn't complete without me Trevor." Trevor laughed "No, I suppose I couldn't. Glad to have you here man, we've missed you." "I've missed you guys too. So, where's everybody else?" _

"_Back at the new place." Trevor answered as he picked up one of Jack's bag and they made their way out of the airport. "Finally found a bigger place?" "Yeah, though since we had to take on a few more people to make rent on it there isn't really a big space difference. But they're all alright, and some of them barely come home at night anyway so we manage." _

_Jack gave him a worried look. "Sounds like you're pretty crowded. I'm not going to be a burden am I?" Trevor chuckled and placed Jack's bag in the back of a slightly beat up and old van. "Of course not! We're happy to have you. We've really missed you man." Jack smiled and climbed in the passenger's seat "I've missed you guys too. So, what have I missed?"_

_Trevor did all the talking as the drove from the airport, and Jack hung on every word as all thoughts of evil doing and Shen Gong Wu faded from his mind._


	4. Chapter 4

Oki so I know I'm a little late on the update but I had good reason! I got busy..then lazy, then busy again, and then lazy again. And right now I'm busy again preparing for move in day this Sunday at my University. My classes start on Tuesday and I'm super nervous. I feel like first day of high school all over again.

Anyway, I don't really know how much updating I'll be able to do while at college. and it's been awhile since I've updated so I present to you a longer than the previous chapter chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Warning: drug use. If this makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip that part or not read it,but please don't bitch at me for putting it in my story. I don't care and will not change it.

* * *

~*Batman announcer voice* Meanwhile! Back at the Xiaolin Temple!~

Kimiko frantically typed away, switching between her laptop and Jack's, while the boys sat around the porch with Master Fung. "Find anything yet Kimiko?" Rai asked boredly to the air. Kimiko growled and replied with a hint of venom in her voice "As I said the last 5 times, I'll let you know when I find something!" "OK! Geez.."

"If you ask me I think Spicer took off." Dojo said nonchalantly as he poured Master Fung more tea. Clay's eyebrow raised under his bangs, "what makes ya say that?" "Well the way his house was, seems like he just left. Maybe the kid just needed a break from all the Showdowns and Heyling vs. Xiaolin stuff for awhile. I know I do.."

"Perhaps," Master Fung said as he sipped his tea. "But perhaps something more serious happened."

"What'd ya mean?" "Well Spicer's parents are loaded right?" Rai answered for the Xiaolin Master, sitting up, "Maybe somebody took Jack to get to them." "Would someone really do that?" Omi, asked the old master, not wanting to belief people could be so cruel.

Master Fung sighed. "I'm afraid it could be possible, Omi. People will do horrible things for money if they are filled with greed." Omi looked down at the ground, a little faith in humanity lost.

"Maybe we should try an' ask Jack's parents. They might know where he is." suggested Clay. Kimiko shook her head, "Doubt it. As far as I can tell aside from brief contacts about holiday social events and bank transfers, there's like no contact between Jack and his parents. Hasn't been for years! Wow, that's..really sad."

"Ok, so his parents won't be any help. And Spicer doesn't have any friends." "You might be wrong there too Rai. Look at this!"

They all rushed over to crowd around the raven haired girl who held up Jack's laptop. "I found emails, going back at least 5 years between Jack and some people, mainly some guy named Trevor." Rai snickered and joked "Maybe its his boyfriend." "You may actually be right Raimundo.." "Huh?" "Some of these emails seem pretty...friendly, if you know what I mean.." Dojo held up his hands and shook his head in disbelief "Wait wait wait, Jack Spicer, Chase Young's biggest fanboy and practically stalker, has a boyfriend?" "I guess so. Theres a couple recent videos he sent Jack that all end with "I love you's" or "I miss you's". As far as I can tell anyway, my French is a little rusty."

"So, this boyfriend of his..ya think he'd know where Jack is? Or maybe, he's got Jack with 'im?" Clay offered. "Maybe he can tell us where ta find Spicer."

Raimundo paused for a moment before saying, "Guys..why are we trying so hard to find Spicer anyway? I mean, it's _Spicer. _Maybe we're better off with him gone." "Rai!" Kimiko said shocked and a bit angrily. "What? I'm just saying! He's on the Heylin side, and with him gone its one less we have to fight for Wu! I'm just sayin that Spicer being gone might not be such a bad thing!"

"...perhaps Raimundo is right. Jack Spicer being away leaves one less on the Heylin side. Perhaps we should not kiss a present trout on the lips."*

Everyone paused to process and translate what the little bald monk had said before Kimiko spoke up "Look a gift horse in the mouth." "Maybe so..but still, I don't like not knowin what happened ta Spicer." Clay said. Raimundo trembled slightly with inner anger(*cough* and jealousy *cough cough*). "Oh yeah?! And why're you so concerned about him huh?! You like him or somethin?!" "What? No, Rai thats not what I meant by it at all! I just don't like the thought that he just up and disappeared fer no reason! People don't do that!"

Kimiko looked worried between the two while her inner fangirl squealed in delight. _'OMG~! Rai's jealous of Clay being so concerned about Spicer! Could this be..a love triangle?! And what about Jack's obvious crush on Chase? And this guy Trevor thats supposedly Jack's boyfriend! A love..pentagon?'_

While Kimiko contemplated the yaoi geometry potentially going on, Omi stepped in to stop Raimundo and Clay from arguing. "Please, do not fight my friends. Raimundo, Clay is just being the nice person that he is and showing concern for others around him. You should not be angry with him." Raimundo huffed and muttered "Fine." The tension lessened but didn't leave.

* * *

Jack walked down the dark hallway, one hand holding Trevor's, the other clenched tightly around a small camera on night vision that had been recording almost all night. Jack wanted to be able to watch the video and remember everything when he went back. If he went back. "Why are we leaving the party?" he asked his blue haired friend. "We aren't," Trevor replied, "We're just going to a smaller part of it." The bluenette led him down the hall and around a corner to a small room with couches and a table in the middle. The air was smoky and hazy, the people on the couches seemed relaxed and giggly.

Trevor sat on an empty couch and Jack sat beside him, turning off and putting the camera in his jacket pocket. Soon a small thin cigarette was passed to them. At least, it looked like a cigarette. Jack knew what it really was, but he didn't care. He watched as Trevor took a hit, then passed it to him.

The redhead slowly smoked from the joint, then passed it back to Trevor who took another hit. He felt all his muscle relax and his brain go a little foggy. He smiled at Trevor, who smiled back. "It's good." the boy genius said. "Its the best around here," Trevor replied, "I'll introduce you to the guy who grows it later. He grows and deals it himself." Jack just gave him another smile and leaned back on the couch, content to just take in the smoky air and laughter of the other people around him.

He was beginning to wonder why he ever got in on the whole Heylin thing in the first place. To impress Chase? Chase didn't give a rats ass about him. For the Wu? He could build things that did the same thing! And probably make money off it too! Jack looked over at Trevor, who was talking in quiet and flirty French to a girl next to him, who giggled every now and again. He was beginning to see why Trevor never joined him when he'd asked him to. This life was easy, and it was fun.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought about his life back in China versus the life he could have here with Trevor. The more he thought about it, the more Trevor and this life seemed to appeal to him. No more worrying about Wu or the monks beating him up, or Wuya being a bitch and betraying him. But it also meant no more Chase Young, the man he'd been pining for for years, the he practically obsessed over. Ok so maybe he _did _obsess over Chase.

"Hey, Trevor." he asked, still looking at the ceiling. "Hm? What is it?" Trevor looked at him. "If you loved a person, but they didn't love you, and you knew it would always be one-sided..what would you do?" Trevor paused before asking "Is this about Chase?" "..." "I'll take your silence as a yes. Well," the bluenette looked down in thought, then back at Jack, "If it were me, I would let him go. Jack, you are very beautiful, and you deserve someone who makes you feel that love you feel for them. Chase Young does not make you do that. He makes you feel pain and loneliness. He doesn't deserve you." Jack still stared at the ceiling, holding back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm not beautiful.." "You are Jack. Very beautiful, inside and out. And if Chase Young can't see that, then fuck him." Jack contemplated Trevors words, before saying quietly "Thank you..I need some air." Trevor nodded and watched as Jack stood and left the room. going outside into the still night air.

Jack took a few deep breathes and let a few of the tears fall. _'Trevor's right..Chase doesn't deserve me. He won't love me like I love him. It's time to move on.'_ And not just from Chase. It was time to move on from Heylin and Showdowns and Sheng Gong Wu. From China all together. He'd stay with Trevor for awhile longer, until he found his own place. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. A perk of the Spicer name. He'd have to go back for the rest of his stuff. No, he'd just have his Jack-bots send it to him. He didn't think he could handle going back, not now.

_'I can't believe I'm really doing this. I'm giving up on Chase Young and ruling the world.'_

* * *

*I've been waiting to use that since chapter one XD


End file.
